


Badger's tumblr drabbles - SFW version

by Stormbadger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbadger/pseuds/Stormbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the little drabbles I'm doing on my tumblr:  http://stormbadgerxiii.tumblr.com/post/118985532672/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  Feel free to put up a request if you want :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer's Day at the Crystal Residence (Pearlmethyst)

**Author's Note:**

> Pearlmethyst, #6 (“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”), human AU.
> 
> Requested by my mama birb/hyper grape puppy loving sibling.
> 
> (Technically NSFW-ish for implied nudity and such, but nothing NSFW actually happens sooo...)

Pearl's room was exactly as she wanted it to be. Everything was in it's right place, neat, tidy, orderly. What she wasn't expecting to be in there was one of her friends, languidly spread across the sheets.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Amethyst glanced up from her phone, a free hand moving a lock of hair from her eyes. "Yo."

"Amethyst," Pearl muttered while crossing her arms, "answer the question."

"Oh, no reason." Amethyst smirked and rolled over onto her front, exposing her back to Pearl. The taller woman blushed and glanced away. "I just thought you'd like a little bit of fun after having been at work for sooooo long."

Pearl rolled her eyes, looking squarely at Amethyst. "Let me guess. The fan in your room is broken. Again."

"What? No!" Amethyst said, then, after a beat, continued. "I mean, yeah, but-"

"And you decided it would be best to enter my room without asking me first. You know we have air conditioning in the living room, right?"

"Well, uh..." Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ugh, now I'm going to have to wash my sheets and air out the room..." Pearl murmured derisivly.

"I don't smell THAT bad!" came Amethyst's expected retort.

"You've been sweating."

"That doesn't-"

"I don't want your sweat drying up and becoming odourous while I'm trying to sleep, not to mention the... eugh, icky sensation of all that damp..." Pearl continued to mutter to herself, pulling the sheet from underneath Amethyst, who naturally protested.

Perhaps she pulled too hard. Maybe Amethyst decided to launch herself towards her. Who knows, but whatever the case, Pearl suddenly had a small bundle of sweaty woman launch at her, and in a furious tangle of cloth and limbs, she suddenly found herself face to face with Amethyst, bundled up and virtually immobile.

After a brief moment to comprehend what had happened, Pearl spoke again. "Amethyst, what are you doing?"

A soft hand pressed against her cheek, and when she looked down, she saw Amethyst's doting expression. "You're cute when you're mad, you know?"

"Whaa- I am not-!" The rest of her words were lost and scattered when Amethyst pressed her lips against Pearl's. Only a fleeting moment of irritation passed before she, too, returned Amethyst's gesture, only parting once a few minutes had gone by.

"As far as seduction attempts go, that was... surprisingly smooth for you, Amethyst."

"I've been thinking about it for a while, heh heh."

Pearl chuckled, giving Amethyst a small kiss on the forehead before rolling her over to her side, a hand tracing a line from her chin to her chest.

"By the way, you're going to clean up your mess."

Amethyst grinned, her cheeks flushing further. "That's fair."


	2. Funland Arcade (Polygems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr:
> 
> Steven University AU - polygems being polygems
> 
> Please forgive me if I fail to do justice to polyamourous relationships, I'm no expert on them.

"Yo Pearl!"

That voice. That loathsome, irritating, utterly _adorable_ voice.

Sighing, Pearl rolled her eyes and spun around on a heel to face the shorter girl. "Yes, Amethyst?"

Amethyst was grinning, as was common for her. Especially when she was in the arcade, _especially_ when she was trying to get Pearl to do something.

Pearl hated it, really, but Amethyst was just too cute to refuse. She was like a puppy, and was just as affectionate as one.

"You gotta try this game out, it's amazing!" From the looks of it, Amethyst had already played it a few times. It appeared to be some sort of... shooter?

"I don't know..." Pearl muttered, half to herself and half to Amethyst. "I'm no great fan of shooters."

"You beat our butts in laser-tag a few months ago," said Garnet. The taller girl of the three walked over with a roll of tickets on her arm and three bottles in her hand, passing the purple one to Amethyst and a bottle of water to Pearl.

Pearl grabbed hers and cracked it open, taking a sip. "That, I assure you, was simply due to luck and..." she giggled a little bit, "...a little bit of incompetence on Amethyst's part."

"Say what?" Amethyst chirped. "I was awesome!"

"No you weren't," Garnet said flatly.

"I was, I totally was!" Amethyst wasn't going to accept defeat so easily. She took a few gulps of her - frankly quite horrid - drink and closed it up. "And I'll prove it. Pearl versus me, Zombie Splatter, right now."

Pearl raised an eyebrow, looking between Amethyst and the suggested game. Truly not the sort of game she was interested in. "I'll pass."

"Fine. Then I guess you lose." Amethyst shrugged, drinking more from her bottle.

Garnet said nothing, but looked at the two of them with one corner of her lip raised.

"I-... excuse me?!" Pearl exclaimed, pressing a finger to Amethyst's sternum. "I haven't even participated!"

"Yeah, so you forfeited," Amethyst replied with the most smug grin she could muster. "So you lose by default. Oh well." She shrugged, turning away and meandering off. "Guess you're too chicken."

Pearl stammered, her cheeks burning. She stomped to the short Latina girl, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning to face her directly. "Fine, then I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Pearl yelled and almost cursed out loud as she lowered the faux rifle in her hands. The words 'YOU DIED' were displayed on the screen in front of her, taunting her.

"Aww yeah!" Amethyst shouted from beside her, doing her usual small victory dance. In any other circumstance, she would be rather amused by it. But now, it was just annoying and served to remind her that Amethyst beat her, a trained combatant, in a combat simulator!

"The calibration to the rifle was off, I couldn't aim properly," Pearl grumbled, just about glaring a hole through the screen.

"A poor workman blames her tools, P." Amethyst shrugged and finished off the rest of her fizzy drink.

"You tried your best, though," Garnet said softly, patting Pearl on the shoulder. Pearl returned the smile, then glared at Amethyst. Amethyst noted the glare and looked to the side, huffing.

Garnet sighed, grabbing them both by the shoulders and guiding them to face each other. "Alright, you played fairly, now you can make up before one of you has to sleep on the couch tonight."

Pearl looked down at Amethyst, almost rolling her eyes, before she stretched her hand out. "Well done, Amethy-"

Amethyst, meanwhile, grabbed onto Pearl's shoulders and pulled her down, interrupting the taller woman's speech with a big, sloppy kiss, lips mashing together. Pearl didn't object for very long, closing her eyes and melting into it.

Too soon, they were pulled apart, strong hands pushing on their foreheads. Pearl's cheeks turned a nice, solid red colour as her eyes jittered everywhere, making sure nobody saw. Amethyst was still grinning, wiping her lips with a hand.

"I said make _up_ , Amethyst."

The shorter girl laughed. "I know, I know."

"Amethyst, _please_ refrain from... that... while we're out," Pearl muttered, though she knew that the two of them would be able to tell she really didn't mean it.

"Or at least," Garnet chuckled, "let me have a go too."

"Garnet!" the other two shouted.

"What? You're both really good at kissing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half, from about 3 AM at night. I might go back and rewrite this later, might not.
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr ( stormbadgerxiii.tumblr.com ) and send me a request!


End file.
